1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an integrated processing system that may be used for thin film transistor (TFT) fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current interest in TFT arrays is particularly high because these devices may be used in liquid crystal active matrix displays of the kind often employed for computer and television flat panels. The liquid crystal active matrix displays may also contain light emitting diodes for back lighting. Further, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) have been used for active matrix displays, and these OLEDs may utilize TFTs for addressing the activity of the displays.
The TFT arrays may be created on a flat substrate. The substrate may be a semiconductor substrate, or may be a transparent substrate such as glass, quartz, sapphire, a clear plastic film, or a sheet or metal. A gate dielectric layer overlies a gate electrode, and semiconductor active areas overlie the gate dielectric layer. A passivation dielectric overlies the upper surface of the semiconductor areas and source and drain electrodes, to electrically isolate the semiconductor and electrodes from the ambient surrounding the upper surface of the TFT device. The above described TFT is a bottom gate TFT structure. Top gate TFT structures comprise source and drain electrodes and the semiconductor layer beneath the gate dielectric layer and the gate electrode in terms of process sequencing.
Performing multiple processes on a substrate to fabricate the TFT may necessitate utilizing multiple processing chambers. There is a need in the art for a processing system capable of TFT fabrication utilizing multiple processing chambers based on the need of the process and TFT device performance.